Un beso de buenas noches
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Si la beso no se dará cuenta. Entrecierro los ojos bajando lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo. Oh, Gumi. Su respiración choca con la mía, estoy tan nerviosa, pero ella no se dará cuenta. No lo hará... No me di cuenta pero el rostro de Gumi estaba tan cerca del mío que parecía que me iba a… besar. RinxGumi (Yuri) One-shot.


**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Un beso de buenas noches

 **Pareja:** RinxGumi

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos son de la compañía de Vocaloid.

 **Sipnosis:** _Si la beso no se dará cuenta._ Entrecierro los ojos bajando lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo. Oh, Gumi. Su respiración choca con la mía, estoy tan nerviosa, pero ella no se dará cuenta. No lo hará... No me di cuenta pero el rostro de Gumi estaba tan cerca del mío que parecía que me iba a… besar.

 **Advertencia:** Yuri.

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** Soy una lokilla.

* * *

 **Un beso de buenas noches**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tomo el caramelo entre mis manos y voy hacia su cuarto. Entro, me acerco lentamente hacia su cama, delineó con la mirada su rostro lleno de paz; me encanta. Ya había pasado varias veces, Gumi se va a dormir y yo voy a escondidas en media noche a observarla. ¿Suena algo tétrico? No, solo quiero cuidarla, ¿de qué? supongo que de las pesadillas. Sonrió de lado, que respuesta más tonta pude darme a mí misma. Frunce el ceño en señal de que va a despertarse, debo irme pero no quiero. Las comisuras de sus labios se abren levemente haciendo que quiera hacer realidad una de mis fantasías. _¿La beso o no?_

Respiro aliviada ya que sigue disfrutando de su sueño, me quedo idiotizada observando su rostro, de nuevo. Su piel blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y sus… labios. ¡Pero que quiero besarla! No debo, si se entera puede que me odie. _Oh, Gumi, me gustas tanto_ _pero yo no a t_ i. Sonrió al verla tan calmada, acerco mi mano hacia su cabellera, lo acaricio un poco antes de disponerme a regresar a mi cuarto.

 _Me gustas._

Sonrió una vez más y camino hacia la puerta.

-Rin…

Mi corazón se detiene, estoy muerta. Ya se dio cuenta, pero que tonta que soy, si siempre hago mucho ruido. Volteo lentamente pensando lo peor. Me ha visto y ahora hará preguntas de por qué rayos estoy en su cuarto a media noche.

Sigue dormida. Mi corazón se acelera, ahora está más agitado que cuando creí que me había descubierto pero no. Ella ha dicho mi nombre en sueños. Me sonrojo. Me acerco nuevamente para cerciorarme si no ha sido mi imaginación.

-Rin… -susurra suavemente.

 _Si la beso no se dará cuenta._ Entrecierro los ojos bajando lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo. _Oh, Gumi_. Su respiración choca con la mía, estoy tan nerviosa, pero ella no se dará cuenta. No lo hará. Junto mis labios. Solo tengo una palabra para definir este acto, delicioso. Sus labios son tan suaves que me enloquecen, los muevo lentamente sintiéndola más mía. Tengo que apartarme porque se despertara. Pero no quiero, y no lo haré. Aumento el ritmo pero ahora con mi lengua saboreo sus labios, es un delicioso dulce al que quiero seguir probando. La siento suspirar y eso me encanta, rozo con mi lengua sus dientes queriendo que me den paso a su lengua…

Tengo que irme.

No creo que pueda parar, he querido besarla desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no solo besarla. Uno más y me aparto de ella. Sonrió agradecida de que aún no se haya despertado.

-Me gustas. –le susurro. Me voy antes de que me descubra. Sin darme cuenta he dejado el caramelo cerca de su almohada.

…

Lista para ir a la escuela, hoy estoy que irradio felicidad. Bese a mi mejor amiga, bese a Gumi. Bueno ella ni enterada pero no importa. Tomo mi mochila, bajo las escaleras mientras tarareo una canción. Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Luka y mi hermano Len, me saludan efusivamente como siempre, como yo.

-¿Y Gumi? –pregunto.

-Ahí baja.

Me sonrojo al recordar lo que hice la noche anterior, pero me alivia saber que no se enterara. Gumi me mira y sonríe dulcemente. Yo también lo hago. _Te bese y no te diste cuenta_. Tomamos el desayuno, Gakupo se ofrece a llevarnos, pero desistimos. Len que también esta en la misma escuela que nosotras nos pide que nos vallamos primero, creo que olvido hacer algo. Nos despedimos de todos, En camino a la escuela Gumi está algo ida, camina seria y pensante, no sé lo que le pasa. Suspiro, sigue con la mirada baja. Acaso… Naaaa, me lo hubiera dicho. O no.

-Rin –se para en medio camino. –. Fuiste tú, ¿no es así? –me sonríe jocosa.

-¿Yo qué…?

 _Ay no._ No sé lo que quiere decir. En realidad sí, ya sabe lo del beso. Que otra cosa sería. Enredo mis manos, nerviosa, jugueteo con ellos sin saber que decir. Me sigue mostrando esa bella sonrisa. Bueno que se entere, no sé qué hare cuando me rechace pero al menos quiero hacer algo antes de que me odie. Me acerco velozmente para darle un beso en los labios.

-Sí, está bien, entre a tu cuarto y te bese. Lo siento. –cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-Que fui yo quien…

-Rin yo… me refería al caramelo… que encontré… -ríe nerviosa. Su rostro está muy rojo, pero no tanto como el mío.

 _¡Tierra trágame! ¡Universo desaparéceme! ¡Quiero morir!_

-¿Caramelo…? ¿Te referías al… ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –grito y me voy corriendo.

-¡Rin espera!

Corro sin parar hasta llegar a la escuela, Gumi me alcanza y se para enfrente de mí. No puedo ni mirarla, que vergüenza.

-¿Me besaste?

-Sí –respondo suavemente. –. Pe-pe-ro so-solo pas-so… -ni siquiera puedo formular bien las palabras.

No me di cuenta pero el rostro de Gumi estaba tan cerca del mío que parecía que me iba a… besar. Y lo hizo. Como anoche el beso fue delicicoso. Estoy segura que los demás nos observan, no importa.

-Cuando vayas a besarme por favor quiero estar consciente.

Asiento con la cabeza, me ofrece su mano, la tomo con mucho gusto y entramos a la escuela. Hoy será un magnifico día.

* * *

 **Me gusta el GumixRin... y dije: "¿Por que no?", espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esa Rin es una lokilla. ¿QUIEN IRÍA AL CUARTO DE ALGUIEN Y LA BESARÍA?**

 **Gumi: Yo conozco a alguien.**

 **Rin: Y su nombre empieza con R.**

 **-Etto... !yo nunca!**

 **Gumi y Rin: ¡Tú sola te delatas!**

 **-No me molesten...**

 **Este one-shot también hay en versión Starco (StarxMarco), para los que les guste esa pareja.**


End file.
